The invention relates to an anti-crash device comprising an energy absorbing structure for commercial vehicles which at their front end are provided with a bumper and a front spoiler.
When a commercial vehicle collides head-on with a car the risk of injury is very much more likely in the car. Owing to the very different masses and momentums of the two vehicles the changes of injury are considerably higher for the driver or other occupant of the car than for the driver of the commercial vehicle when there is a head-on crash. A further problem in addition to the unequal masses of the two vehicle is the fact that the car is unable to be pushed out of the way by the commercial vehicle since the energy is transferred to the car at a height above the road surface at which the car does not have any energy absorbing structure. The car is thus likely to be run over by the commercial vehicle.